


Affair pt 2

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The Affair is revealed to everyone...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Affair pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, all my Christmas fics are purely oneshots because I'm clueless how to write part twos of them. Its why I intended to wrote 31 fics of christmas...because it was easy. Writing part twos are hard 😂
> 
> Anyways...I know this is the 20th and this is my 13th but I've taken a break, rested and recharged and now I'm back writing a LOT so enjoy! I'll be posting as much as I can today to catch up so keep an eye out!

  
Aaron's initial reaction was to simply stare...in shock...just staring...staring...

And then everyone started shouting and he threw Robert out with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. He walked back in, leaned against the door and Chas frowned.

"What the hell are you playing at?! He's not even gay Aaron!"

"He's actually bisexual..."

"Not my point! You're with Alex!"

Lydia gasped and then covered her mouth as if she had said some secret or something.

"Oh...he was going to propose too..."

Aaron shut his eyes and sighed. Shit. Alex was going to propose...how much of an ass could he be?

"So how long then?!"

Aaron frowned, gave everyone a mean glare and went upstairs after telling everyone to get out. Chas stayed behind, the overbearing mother she was and she flicked the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. When Aaron came down two minutes later, she patted the table, motioning for him to sit down.

"I know I'm not the best person to give you a lecture on this...but I did it because I thought I was in love...are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Do you think you're in love with him?"

"I dont think mum. I am in love with him...and i know I'm with Alex but Robert...he's different and I love him more"

Chas sighed.

"Aaron. Hes a cheat..."

"Uhh...what am I then? Jesus's fucking spawn?"

"Oi! What I mean is...he's never been faithful with anyone he's been with. He caused all sorts of trouble with Andy and Katie, ruined their lives..."

Aaron shrugged.

"So? I've probably done worse than he has..."

"Aaron, you cant be with him! Alex is perfect!"

"Maybe I dont want perfect! Perfect is boring mum! Its great an all but...I feel nothing when I'm with him! He's busy with work all the time, we share nothing in common! Hes just...hes nothing compared to Robert!"

Chas groaned. Clearly her words werent getting through to her son. Clearly Robert has manipulated Aaron so much for him to be saying these...untrue things. Robert had a charm, an evil one and a silver tongue. He could probably get away with murder if he tried.

Aaron sat back down at the table and he huffed and then looked up at his mum with a guilty look.

"Is it true? He was going to propose?"

"Mhmm. It's why he's been taking extra shifts..."

"Shit..."

She rubbed his hand soothingly and then sighed.

"So? Are you really going to throw away everything you had with Alex for a...a one night stand?"

"It wasnt a one night stand though! I've...we've been together for months! Since he came back to the village! And I love him and...and he loves me!"

Chas only shook her head and stood up. Fine. If Aaron wanted to do something reckless, she would simply walk away. Forget trying to do good, where did that ever get her?

With a final 'dont come crawling back when he ruins your life' she left.

.......................

Naturally, the first person to call after having a mini breakdown of your own mum practically disowning you, was the person you were cheating with. Robert answered it as soon as Aaron pressed the call button and before he knew it, Robert was at the door and walking in with arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Aaron...I'm so so sorry..."

"No. It's ok..."

"Its my fault. You should...you shouldn't be going through this. You've done...well you have done wrong but he never has to find out what happened if you still want to be with him..."

Aaron shook his head, wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and he settled in the couch even more.

"No. I've told her that I love you...my mum that is, she didnt approve and...I domt know what to say. I'm not a kid anymore..."

"It isnt about you though is it? Its not even about the cheating, its me"

"Shes not exactly keen on you, but she can't exactly forbid me from seeing you"

Robert sighed and pressed a kiss into Aaron's short hair. It looked spiky but...it was surprisingly soft and bouncy.

"Well...maybe she cant, but I can...I don't want to be the reason you and your family break up..."

"Well...if she can't accept it, then that's her problem. She needs to get her head out of the ground and move towards the future...if she can forgive me with everything I've done, she can do the same to you!"

...........................

Robert left an hour before Alex came in and Aaron prepared two mugs of tea. He set them down at the table and sat down. Alex texted him five minutes ago saying he was just getting off the bus and he was heading to the shops first to get milk. 

The door opened and Aaron gulped.

Truthfully, he had never actually broken up with someone...not at all...

Alex gave him a quick peck, one that Aaron didnt return, and he began taking things out of his carrier bag and into the fridge. Milk, cheese, juice...

It was all too domestic and Aaron felt like he was spending it with the wrong person! It had to be the wrong person! Otherwise...his heart wouldn't be so slow if he was with Robert....

When Alex finished, he sat down and sipped his tea and thanked Aaron with a smile.

"I got twenty in a Christmas card by the way! It's from the nurse down at the childr-"

"Alex can we talk?"

Alex, who looked surprised that he had been interrupted, only nodded with a small confused smile.

"Me and you...it's..."

Alex's eyes widened and he held up a hand to Aaron's face, silencing him.

"Hang on, I think I know where this is going. Before we do it at the same time, just know I have been planning this for so long...

Alex dropped to one knee and Aaron covered his face. He couldn't bear to see Alex's reaction when he tells him...

"I've been cheating on you"

Alex snapped his mouth shut and Aaron peeled his hand away, getting a good look at his boyfr-ex boyfriends expression.

"I'm sorry..."

"With who?"

"Robert...our tenant"

Alex slowly sat back up onto the chair and leaned his head in his hands, elbows on the table painfully shaking. He covered his eyes that Aaron could see tearing up before he shut them and he cringed. Oh god...

Alex sniffed and then looked up and looked...surprised? Why was he surprised?

"That's why he was always here 'discussing rent' with you! That's why he's always sending us nice things..."

Alex paused and then glared at Aaron.

"The two weeks I was away on my business trip?"

"Alex I'm so so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?! Lying to me?! Making me think we had a permanent future together?!"

Aaron frowned.

"Hang on, I didnt make you think anything!!"

"Yes you did!"

Aaron shook his head and Alex stuck his hands on his hips, something he usually did when he was really annoyed.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do...I really do. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this, especially so close to Christmas..."

Alex turned around, wiped his eyes and mumbled something about going to pack. Aaron winced, knew he couldn't do anything really...

He decided to text Robert the results of what happened and Alex returned with a bag.

"I'll go stay at my mates for Christmas..."

"Alex, we can still be mates..."

"Nah you're alright. I'd rather not look at someone I missed my chance with. Hope Robert makes you happy"

And with that said, Alex left the house, slamming the door harder than usual. Aaron wasnt really sure what to do. Sure he felt guilty for making Alex feel like that...but he mostly felt relieved...

He texted Robert to come over and sighed. After five minutes, Robert was there and he smiled.

"How was he?"

"Hes...staying at a mates for Christmas...obviously he wasnt happy but..."

"How are you?"

"Relieved mostly. I feel bad obviously...but I'm relieved...I felt like all that domestic stuff I was doing with Alex just felt wrong, because it wasn't with you"

Robert chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Anyways...hot chocolate full works? If you want domestic, then you're gonna have to get used to this..."

"What the heck is a hot chocolate full works?"

"Oh...you are so in for a treat..."


End file.
